Don't Step on my Pointe Shoes
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Sherlock y John son bailarines de ballet y John debe lidiar con su confusión sobre Sherlock Holmes cuando se reúnen para interpretar al Dr. Jekyll y a Mr. Hyde en la producción de ballet anual en Londres. [Johnlock]
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **sherlocked-x**. Traducción autorizada.

Infinitas gracias a **Maye Malfter** por aceptar ser mi beta. ¡Eres genial, mujer! :3 *tira confetti*

El link del fanfic original se encuentra en mi perfil. Gracias por leer, comentar y recomendar.

* * *

**Don't Step on my Pointe Shoes**

**I**

John Hamish Watson se enorgullecía sólo de dos cosas: su capacidad de soportar las miradas sucias, envidiosas y, la mayoría de las veces, lascivas de los otros bailarines y su talento natural que le habían puesto en esa misma etapa de la vida. Tener a famosos bailarines de ballet como padres le ayudó a alcanzar casi todos los principales en las actuaciones en todo el mundo, por supuesto, él aún estaba lejos de sentirse satisfecho. Más de un hombre lo había elogiado por su finura y gracia en el escenario, pero ninguno de ellos decía que era el mejor, y él lo odiaba.

Él no era un hombre vanidoso y narcisista, ni revisaba su trasero -y la notable hinchazón de sus dotes- frente al espejo mientras practicaban ni redirigía las conversaciones hacia un tema en particular: él mismo. De hecho, él nunca quiso publicitar su talento y se veía bien sólo porque tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Era prácticamente el príncipe coronado del Ballet Royalty.

Sin embargo, John se creía a sí mismo ambicioso, y así era, siempre empujándose hacia la cima. No obstante, ni siquiera su encanto, carisma y el aura de peluche que, en general, su Hobbitcidad emanaba podrían coincidir con las seductoras, apasionantes, embrutecedoras características que aturdían la mente de su mayor rival. Dios, ¡cómo odiaba a ese hombre! ¡Odiaba la forma en que esos pómulos altos atrapaban la luz, sus ojos grises oscuros parecían tener su propia existencia en medio de él, sus tensos, delgados y fibrosos músculos que se flexionaban en los momentos adecuados, incluso la curva de la desarrollada y exquisita parte trasera del hombre y su abultado frente! (¡John _no _era gay!). Lo odiaba totalmente con una pasión que siempre había mostrado por cosas que se atrincheraban en su camino a la gloria. No importa que tan malditamente atractivo fuera el hombre, su culo se había metido justo en el camino al ascenso de la trayectoria de John por ser el mejor, y el infierno se congelaría antes que John fuese a renunciar a sus ambiciones por tomar una decisión con respecto a su vida sorprendentemente carente de amor. El escenario era un sangriento campo de batalla: sus zapatos de punta y su leotardo ajustado al cuerpo eran las armas disponibles. El amor no tenía lugar en ese mundo.

—John, querido, ¡hora del té!— gritó una voz, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos.

Se tomó un momento para ordenar sus rodamientos antes de unirse a sus padres en la sala de estar para el té de la tarde. Tomó nota con satisfacción de que estaban solos. Los últimos días habían sido agotadores, por decir lo menos, amigos de la familia y socios de negocios llegando para hablar de su futuro. John casi había sentido la necesidad de salir corriendo de casa sin previo aviso y reservar un hotel no lejos de ese lugar. Pero no había hecho nada por el estilo. En cambio, se quedó y soportó las numerosas visitas por muy aburridas e irritantes que fuesen.

—¿Nada de la multitud de costumbre, entonces?— preguntó, sentándose con sus padres y tomando su taza de té, cuidándose de poner dos de azúcar y una cucharada de crema en la bebida.

A continuación, tomó la taza y aspiró el aroma, una sonrisa lánguida se coló fácilmente en sus facciones. Como una señal, sus palabras condenaron la tarde y el molesto sonido del timbre llegó a sus oídos, y maldijo suavemente, suspirando y tomando un gran trago de su té antes que se hiciera añicos su corta paz y tranquilidad.

—Oh, conoces a este chico. Trabaja en la industria de ballet y es, como la gente me dice, tu mayor rival— dijo su madre con una sonrisa, levantándose del sofá de dos plazas que compartía con su padre para recibir a sus huéspedes.

John se quejó en voz baja y presionó sus pulgares en la sien. Podía sentir una migraña avecinarse y este no era el lugar para golpear su cabeza en silencio contra la pared por la exasperación y un deseo de liberación.

—Me lo agradecerás algún día, hijo— su madre advirtió, dándole una mirada que claramente decía 'Compórtate'.

Atrapado en la sala, sin posibilidad de escapar, se entregó a merced de sus padres, deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Los pasos fuera de la habitación se aceleraron, y la puerta se abrió para revelar su invitado: Sherlock Holmes. El hombre estaba vestido con elegancia, portaba un traje que se ajustaba en todos los lugares correctos. Los botones de su camisa parecían a punto de estallar, como si estuvieran pintados sobre su cuerpo, y sus pantalones se pegaban a sus largas piernas, mostrando su trasero. Se veía tan descarado y exuberante que John sólo quería llegar y apretarlo, sintiendo la carne del hombre bajo sus manos. _Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Él no era gay!_

—Hola, doctor y señora Watson— saludó Sherlock en su tono bajo de barítono, su voz enviando un escalofrío por la espalda de John —John— añadió, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la del hombre en cuestión, apretando firmemente en la suya y sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento.

John se quedó perplejo mientras el calor de la mano de Sherlock dejaba la suya, y se quedó mirando el órgano infractor por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que su huésped se había colocado cómodamente a su lado.

—¿Té?— ofreció débilmente, dando una leve sonrisa al hombre a su lado.

—Negro, por favor— le respondieron, una mirada divertida jugando en el anguloso rostro de Sherlock. Sus dedos rozaron de nuevo cuando John le entregó la taza de té, una corriente eléctrica envió un hormigueo a lo largo de su brazo por el breve contacto.

—Gracias por invitarme, señora Watson. Dr. Watson— dijo Sherlock, sonriendo a sus anfitriones.

—Oh, llámame Victoria— respondió la madre de John, mostrando una amplia sonrisa a su invitado —Ted— añadió su marido, un brazo posado casualmente alrededor de la cintura de su esposa. La conversación continuó, John perdió partes y capturó sólo pequeños trozos y piezas mientras su cerebro iba lento, aún tratando de caer en cuenta del hecho de que su hombre estaba _allí_, en su sala de estar, a pocos centímetros de distancia de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae a Cambridge, Sherlock?— la pregunta vino de Ted, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad mientras las cosas se ponían cómodas entre ellos.

—En realidad estoy aquí por negocios— admitió el hombre, y John se inclinó prestando ahora especial atención —Gregory Lestrade prepara la puesta en escena de un espectáculo único en su tipo, el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, y estoy desesperado para uno de los papeles principales— se sonrojó un poco ante la admisión.

Ante esto, John habló —Voy a audicionar para esto también, entonces. Suena prometedor, sobre todo porque Gregory Lestrade es el hombre detrás de eso. Espero que no te importe un poco de competencia, Sherlock—

—Oh, ¡eso es una noticia maravillosa!— dijo Victoria efusivamente, juntando las manos, con los ojos brillando de emoción —Dios sabe que no hemos tenido suficientes actuaciones que valgan las entradas, en estos días— Ted chasqueó la lengua de acuerdo, ganándose una _mirada _de su mujer, que ignoró.

—En efecto. ¡Seguimos recibiendo repeticiones o reediciones del Lago de los Cisnes, Cascanueces, Las Doce Princesas Bailarinas!— hizo un gesto con la mano para transmitir su ejemplo, las fotos de las ya mencionadas alineadas en las paredes —Están poniendo más énfasis en las actuaciones que auguran éxito con mujeres: delicadas y encantadoras. Es bueno tener finalmente un cambio. Los hombres _son _tan competentes en el ballet como las mujeres— agregó.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, colocando la taza vacía sobre la mesa —Sí, sí. El Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde serán absolutamente, la función. Espero que hordas de gente acudan al teatro a verla una vez el casting y los ensayos hayan terminado— se volvió hacia John y terminó con una sonrisa —Oh, en lo absoluto. Además, valdrá la pena todo esfuerzo si llegamos a trabajar el uno con el otro. He oído tantas cosas sobre ti, John Watson—

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la mirada que Sherlock le envió, se aclaró la garganta y se rió en voz baja. —¡Espero con interés la posibilidad de este arreglo!—

La conversación tomó un nuevo giro, y una vez más, John se permitió volverse sordo a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lanzando a escondidas algunas miradas ocasionales al hombre a su lado. Sus músculos se ondulaban a través de la camisa cada vez que se movía, y parecía justo a punto de rasgarse cuando él se inclinaba hacia adelante, haciendo que John contuviera el aliento. Curiosamente, se sintió atraído por las manos del hombre. Cada golpe burlón sobre sus pantalones, desde su rodilla hasta la coyuntura de su muslo donde el músculo se reunía con su trasero, enviaba un escalofrío de placer a la espalda de John. El movimiento en sí, aunque inconscientemente hecho, parecía como sexo. Oh, ¡si fuera un guante en esa mano! Se quedó allí sentado, paralizado y desconcertado, esperando que por algún poder superior su boca no estuviese abierta.

—Me tengo que ir. Se está haciendo muy tarde y tengo una reunión que alcanzar— dijo Sherlock irónicamente, poniéndose de pie y suavizando sus palmas sobre sus pantalones, pareciendo ignorar los ojos que seguían a sus manos.

—Es una lástima, querido— lamentó Victoria, pareciendo abatida ante la idea de su huésped retirándose —¡Debes acompañarnos para la cena!

Estas palabras sacudieron los sentidos de John de nuevo, y lanzó una mirada de desconcierto a sus padres. Nunca habían extendido una invitación a cenar antes, y por lo general se alegraban de poder librarse de sus invitados del té de la tarde —Me temo que debo declinar, Victoria. Mis amigos servirán mi cabeza en bandeja de plata si me olvido de nuestra pequeña reunión— respondió el hombre, una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara.

—Tal vez en otro momento, ¿si la invitación sigue en pie?— añadió, estrechando su mano, así como con la de Ted.

—No seas tonto, Sherlock. Eres siempre bienvenido en nuestra casa.

John se levantó también y acompañó al hombre a la puerta antes de estrecharle la mano a modo de despedida —Fue un placer conocerte al fin, Sherlock— dijo, con su mano en el pomo de la puerta mientras la abría para su invitado.

—Lo fue más para mí que para ti— fue la respuesta, y con una sonrisa de despedida, el hombre se fue, llamó a un taxi y se apuró a entrar en el tiempo que le tomó a John cerrar la puerta y mover la cabeza en estado de shock y asombro.

=X=

Los próximos días iban y venían sin muchas complicaciones, algunas personas habían llegado por el té, y John había logrado escapar a la mayoría de ellos con la excusa de practicar su danza. Sus padres, como los bailarines de ballet que eran, le apoyaron y animaron a pasar sus horas estudiando para prepararse para las audiciones en los próximos quince días. Esta era la oportunidad de John de demostrarle finalmente al mundo que era mejor que el maldito Sherlock Holmes. Él nació con el talento, ¡por el amor de Dios! El hombre no era más que... alguien a quien no conocía en absoluto. Perplejo con esta realización, John dedicó su tiempo a investigar lo que pudo sobre Sherlock. Se autoconvenció de que la única razón por la que estaba haciendo una investigación del hombre era porque no podía tomarla contra él sin saber sus sucios secretos, pero la vocecita persistente detrás de su cabeza no se callaba y le decía él estaba acechando a Sherlock por todas las razones equivocadas. _Acechando, en serio. ¡El descaro!_

=X=

—Siguiente. John Watson— El hombre buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar a una mujer de escasa edad que le llama con un dedo, señal de que su turno había llegado. Antes de seguir, miró alrededor de la sala, sus ojos buscando un mechón de pelo oscuro y rizado, pero no vio nada de eso y se fue de la habitación, una pequeña punzada de decepción crecía en su corazón —Voy a realizar un solo de 'El Lago de los Cisnes'— dijo John, mirando a los jueces intensamente mientras ponía su bolsa en el suelo y le daba la partitura al pianista de guardia. Se movía con la gracia de un gato, sus movimientos precisos y afilados. Las notas de la pieza fluían a través de su cuerpo como si lo hubiera practicado, y cuando el ritmo se elevó más y más alto, bailó con más sentimiento, retratando la tensión palpitante de la canción en el movimiento de los brazos y los pies, haciendo piruetas y deslizándose por el suelo. Cuando el último acorde sonó, John aterrizó con un golpe seco al mismo tiempo, complacido de que la sorpresa de su público estuviera grabada claramente en sus rostros.

—Aquí dice que usted está audicionando para ambos papeles— uno de los jueces –una mujer con el pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo– habló primero.

—Sí, señora— respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras mantenía su respiración bajo control.

—Nos pondremos en contacto con usted cuando las audiciones hayan terminado— le dijo, antes de que él hiciera una reverencia, tomara su bolso y se fuera. La cantidad de bailarines que plagaban el pasillo lo miraron en reconocimiento, y algunos otros incluso le pidieron una foto. Sorprendentemente o tal vez como era de esperar, fue el único que salió sin un disfraz. La mayoría lucía como el Dr. Jekyll en traje de mallas negras con un poco de blanco, mientras que otros iban como Mr. Hyde, con el maquillaje en su traje de color verde oscuro. Y, sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentó, sus ojos nunca se posaron sobre Sherlock Holmes.

=X=

—¡Me dieron el papel!— alardeó triunfante, dejando el teléfono e irrumpiendo en la biblioteca, donde sus padres estaban sentados, claramente sin perturbarse por la cacofonía que John había planeado hacer.

—Enhorabuena, querido, ¿pero qué hace diferente a éste de todos los otros papeles principales que has tenido?— Victoria fue la primera en responder, bajando su libro para mirar a su hijo mientras él prácticamente _vibraba _de alegría contenida.

—Bueno, madre, si Sherlock Holmes no consiguió el otro principal, entonces me aseguré un lugar por _encima _de él; y si lo _hizo_, conseguir el principal, bueno, será un placer trabajar con el hombre— dijo, frotándose las manos.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tiene el otro principal, John— Ted respondió con diversión —Él es un muy buen chico con mucho talento. Ahora veo la razón por la que siempre estás decidido a presionarte tan fuerte.

Su hijo resopló ante esta declaración —Estamos anotados para un paseo en el circo, entonces, padre.

Ted simplemente sonrió —¿Vamos a cenar, entonces? Creo que a John le gustaría una celebración por su última conquista.

—En realidad, Ted. Estas tan mal como tu hijo— advirtió Victoria, rodando los ojos con cariño hacia su marido —Todavía puedo recordar cuando nos llevaste a mí y a Frederick Holmes al 'pub' para celebrar tu éxito en las audiciones para El hombre Invisible— el hombre mencionado se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y se escondió detrás de su periódico.

—Espera. ¿_Holmes_?— pronunció John por la sorpresa —¿Frederick era un _Holmes_?— preguntó.

Había oído historias de un amigo de la universidad y socio de negocios de su padre, Frederick, un par de veces, sus padres incluso le habían dejado en casa mientras iban a su funeral, pero esto era algo nuevo.

—Bueno, sí, John. Él es el padre de Sherlock— Victoria respondió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente— Él no era un bailarín, pero, oh, era amante de las artes. ¡Nunca se perdió un show!

Esto hizo que los ojos de John se agrandaban. Él _sabía_ que el padre de Sherlock se llamaba Frederick, pero nunca se le había ocurrido hacer la conexión. Eso explicaba la comodidad con la que sus padres se conducían en torno al hombre. Ellos eran más cercanos de lo que pensaba que eran, después de todo.

=X=

Un crujido fuerte anunció la llegada de John a las salas de ensayo y todo el mundo lo saludó calurosamente, estrechándole la mano.

—¿John Watson? Sígueme— dijo un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, guiándolo hacia donde Gregory Lestrade estaba sentado con algunos de los productores.

—Buenos días, señor— saludó, estrechando la mano del hombre en su presentación.

—John, ¿eh? Me alegro de verte. El panel transmite palabras de aprecio sobre ti. No dudo que tomaron la decisión correcta en absoluto— El cumplido satisfizo a John, y esbozó una sonrisa ante Lestrade.

—Eso es algo que espero cumplir, señor— respondió.

—Psh. Basta de tonterías. Llámame Greg. Vamos a trabajar juntos durante muchos meses, creo. Londres tendrá el momento de tu vida una vez que te pongamos en el escenario con tu compañero.

— ¿Quién es, si puedo preguntar?— dijo John, levantando las cejas mientras miraba alrededor por alguna señal de su co-estelar.

—Aquí estoy. Creo que interpretaré a tu alter ego, John Watson. Tú _eres_ la mejor mitad, no obstante, o eso dicen.

Giró la cabeza hacia el sonido de la voz y vio la masa familiar de pelo rizado que adornaba los pómulos altos y la cara de querubín. La risa de Greg sonaba lejana a su lado mientras admiraba a su compañero en traje casual. El hombre estaba vestido para coger, ¡en todos los sentidos de la palabra! Llevaba los pantalones y el abrigo de costumbre, sin embargo, la camisa elegida dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Tenía un descarado cuerpo blanco que hacía hincapié en el pecho del hombre, con sus pezones erguidos de una forma bastante clara. Si John fuese gay, habría saltado hacia ese cuerpo y embestido hasta el borde de la vida de su propietario. Pero él no era _gay_, ¡por el amor de la Reina Madre!

—Ah. Suerte para mí, entonces, hm— respondió John, tan pronto como su propia lengua se despegó desde el paladar de su boca —Imagínate, ¡en colaboración con Sherlock Holmes _y _Gregory Lestrade! La gente mataría por estar en mi posición en estos momentos— Ambos hombres rieron ante su declaración.

—Más para mí, creo, señores. Trabajar con los dos es el sueño de cada productor. Lástima que no los hicieron a ninguno mujer, o tendrían a docenas de nosotros derribando las puertas para conseguirlos en nuestra producciones— respondió Greg, llevándose una mano a la espalda.

—Cómo nos halagas, Greg— dijo Sherlock inexpresivo —Imagínate, ¡uno de nosotros como fémina!— John tuvo que disimular su risa en una tos vacilante.

—Ese serías tú, Sherlock. Superas las cualidades de una mujer con tu físico y tu ingenio— El fulgor enviado hacia su dirección y la risa de Greg fueron suficientes para plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Madura— gruñó Sherlock antes de acechar alejarse, murmurando sobre más café e inmaduros compañeros de trabajo.

—No dejes que te afecte— había dicho Greg, antes de dejarlo a su suerte —La reunión informativa es en 30 minutos. Trata de no perderte demasiado por aquí, John.

Luego desapareció en una de las habitaciones, presumiblemente para reunirse con algunos de los miembros importantes del equipo. Eso dejó a John dar caza a su asistente, quien dijo que lo encontraría allí. Un timbre alto lo alertó de una llamada, y dio la vuelta al aparato abierto, presionándolo en su oreja.

—Hola, hermano. ¿Me extrañas ya?— Puso los ojos en blanco mientras la voz de su hermana, Harry (abreviatura de Harriet), salía de la línea.

—No del todo— respondió —¿Dónde diablos estás?

Una risa suave respondió a su pregunta, y él frunció el ceño de forma automática, no le gustaba el sonido de eso ni un poco —Estoy recogiendo tu mermelada, cariño. Estaré ahí en cinco minutos— De alguna manera, se encontró con ganas de que Harry arribara.

—Date prisa, o no voy a dejar café para ti. Sherlock anda ya encima de la máquina. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo queda hasta que se agote el suministro— Casi podía oír la sonrisa de su hermana por teléfono.

—Sherlock, eh— se había ido tan rápido como había pensado que sería —Interesante. ¡Nos vemos!— con un clic, se cortó la llamada, y John no se molestó en contenerse de poner los ojos en blanco.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos y seguir el fanfic.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **sherlocked-x**. Traducción autorizada.

Infinitas gracias a **Maye Malfter** por aceptar ser mi beta. ¡Eres genial, mujer! :3 *tira confetti*

El link del fanfic original se encuentra en mi perfil. Gracias por leer, comentar y recomendar.

* * *

**Don't Step on my Pointe Shoes**

**II**

* * *

—¿Sherlock?

El hombre en cuestión dio un gruñido de evasión mientras tomaba un gran trago de café. Esta era la cuarta taza, hasta donde John sabía, y estaba más que un poco preocupado por el bienestar de su compañero de trabajo. Únicamente por el bien de la producción, por supuesto. Demasiada cafeína nunca era buena.

—Puede que quieras disminuir tu consumo— aconsejó, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Oh, no te preocupes, John, todavía hay suficiente para ti— respondió Sherlock, poniendo la taza sobre la mesa y limpiándose el bigote de café con un pañuelo. John se encontró mirando fijamente esos labios en forma de corazón, y comenzó a imaginar cómo se sentiría presionar su pulgar contra la regordeta carne rosada. Éstos se separaron un poco y una lengua rosada salió a mojarlos. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado con fuerza, negándose a mirar al otro hombre.

—Bueno, sí. De acuerdo. Greg me envió a buscarte— Extendió la mano para tomar una taza del stand cercano y la llenó de café, de repente necesitaba cafeína.

—¿Vamos entonces, compañero?— le preguntó Sherlock, levemente divertido, mientras John apuraba su taza y limpiaba su boca con una servilleta de papel. Con un gruñido, John le dedicó al hombre una mirada y un gesto para que él tomara la iniciativa. Podría decir que trabajar con Sherlock Holmes sería una verdadera montaña rusa. ¡El hombre estaba _loco_!

Mientras se abrían camino hacia la sala de conferencias donde Greg y el coreógrafo estaban esperando, atrajeron las miradas de varios del equipo. John tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción a medida que más gente sonreía en dirección a Sherlock. Sabía que el hombre irradiaba un aura de potencia sexual, sin embargo, era el tipo más accesible. Tenía el encanto y el carisma entre ellos, y lo manejaba a su favor muy a menudo.

—Caballeros, me alegro de que nos acompañen— dijo Greg, señalando con su mano hacia los asientos frente a él y a su compañero cuando entraron en la habitación. Sherlock tomó el primero, justo al otro lado del que él suponía era el coreógrafo, y John se sentó a su lado.

—Tu sarcasmo no se pierde, Greg— contestó Sherlock, burlándose de ese modo suyo cada vez más familiar. John se rió de esto y se encontró con una mirada insulsa del productor. Él simplemente sonrió, levantando una ceja desafiante.

—Éste es Steven Stark, coreógrafo principal— El hombre al lado de Greg sonrió y les dio un saludo de paz con sus dedos.

—Es un placer conocerlos, Sherlock y John. He oído muchas cosas acerca de ambos, sobre todo acerca de cuán desagradable puede llegar a ser Sherlock cuando su pareja es un pendejo total. Afortunadamente, te tenemos a ti, John. Lo ajustarás a las reglas antes de que tenga que alejarlo del escenario por un par de días.

—Le hará frente, estoy seguro— intervino Greg rápidamente antes de que Sherlock pudiese decir una palabra. Esto silenció al delgado hombre, aunque no le impidió estar ceñudo.

—Espero poder ensayar con usted, Steven— dijo John, con una sonrisa en su rostro. A él ya le agradaba el tipo. Obviamente, lo que sabía sobre las tendencias de Sherlock era que podía ser un poco, digamos, temperamental, y esto prácticamente aseguraba un modo seguro de probar que era el mejor en todos los ámbitos.

—Vi El Lago de los Cisnes el mes pasado ¡Felicidades por una actuación impecable! Sabía que los Watson tenían en su sangre el ser constantemente perfectos.

El rostro de John estalló en enorme sonrisa, y Sherlock sólo los fulminó más con la mirada, disgustado porque había quedado fuera de la conversación. No era justo que su coreógrafo escogiera automáticamente a John como su favorito de entre ambos. ¡Las cosas simplemente _no _eran y _no debían_ funcionar de esa manera!

Greg, tratando de hacer algo de control de daños, tosió ligeramente —Muy bien, es hora de volver a los negocios.

Esto calló a Steven y a John, y levantó la nube negra que había sobre la cabeza de Sherlock. Greg suspiró mentalmente, preguntándose qué había hecho para estar trabajando con los dos mejores y más exasperante bailarines de Europa. Sentía como si estuviese tratando con niños de cinco años, y esto no era lo que él había contratado.

—Aunque el casting se hizo aquí en Cambridge, me temo que tenemos que volver a Londres para los ensayos. El escenario está listo, los vestuarios están siendo preparados, y tenemos 8 semanas para prepararnos para nuestra primera actuación. El resto del elenco ya se encuentra en Londres, ya que dejé a propósito los papeles principales para el final. Puede alquilar un apartamento, mientras estamos allá, porque el viaje desde Cambridge a Londres toma mucho tiempo, incluso en coche.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Eso no era nuevo para él, después de todo. Había deducido desde el principio que Gregory Lestrade estaba visitando a su abuela en Cambridge, y por tanto haciendo las audiciones allí en vez de Londres. Cualquier persona interesada haría cualquier cosa por poder audicionar, de todos modos. No era un problema para el productor.

La reacción de John fue totalmente diferente. Había pensado que como el casting se realizó en Cambridge, tendrían que ensayar y actuar allí también. Claramente, él no había previsto este giro de los acontecimientos. Nunca había estado en Londres durante un largo período de tiempo, ya que sus actuaciones habían tenido lugar mayormente en Cambridge y las ciudades cercanas. Al girarse para mirar a Sherlock, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía a ese hombre ser mejor que él en el ballet. Él era independiente, viviendo por su cuenta y actuando donde y como quisiera. No parecía haber nada reteniéndolo. No siendo alguien que rechazaría un desafío, John asintió pensativamente a Lestrade. Por supuesto, estaba la cuestión de encontrar alojamiento, pero sabía que Harry podía hacerse cargo de ello por él. A su hermana le importaría _mucho _si él decidiera vivir en un lugar en ruinas donde ella tendría que visitarlo diariamente.

—No me parece que sea un problema— remarcó Greg, satisfecho de que no hubiera ninguna queja al respecto. No creía que su cerebro quisiera sufrir de un increíble estrés si sus bailarines principales se negasen a ensayar en Londres.

—Por supuesto que no lo es. No seas tonto, Greg. Londres es un lugar maravilloso. Seríamos unos tontos al rechazar la oportunidad de actuar allí— contestó Sherlock, sus palabras enviando un "¡ABURRIDO!" a través del aire. John sólo pudo aceptar, aún perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de sus próximos arreglos de vivienda.

—Vamos a proceder a otros asuntos, entonces— continuó Greg, al parecer impávido pese a las réplicas de Sherlock —El Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde no es una producción que destaque el amor y los temas románticos. Es oscuro y es apropiado para Halloween, que es cuando montaremos nuestra noche de apertura. Las danzas serán una mezcla de movimientos complejos y simples, y ustedes tienen que dar lo _mejor_. Sé que esta será la primera vez que actúan con un protagonista masculino, pero mis suposiciones van tan lejos como para asegurarme de que todo va a ir bien ¿Tengo su aprobación?

Le respondieron con asentimientos de cabeza, incluyendo al pensativo Steven, y volvió a hablar —Steven y yo, al igual que el resto del equipo, nos trasladaremos a Londres mañana. Espero que estén allí un día después de que lleguemos. Por favor, no lo hagan difícil para todos nosotros.

Greg sacó su tarjeta de presentación y la deslizó hacia ambos hombres —Guarden mi número. Y si algo sale mal, llámenme. O _yo _podría ser quien los llame si _ustedes_ hacen algo mal.

Rodando los ojos, Sherlock respondió maliciosamente —Sí, padre. ¿Van tú y madre Steven a requerir algo más de nosotros o nos excusan?

John no podía creer lo que escuchaba y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar estallar en risas mientras Greg y Steven se ponían rojos, con sus oídos sobresaliendo mientras miraban a Sherlock. El otro hombre simplemente sonrió, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y tecleando el número de Greg.

—Puedes irte, cabrón inteligente— murmuró Greg, mirando a los dos, y el rostro de John comenzó a calentarse mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no reírse del hombre. Salió agrandado fuera de la habitación con Sherlock, y cedió a reírse en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Sherlock se detuvo con él, y pronto la evidencia de su humor se escuchó hasta el fondo del pasillo.

=X=

—¿Tienes donde quedarte en Londres?— preguntó Sherlock mientras él y John caminaban por el lugar, mirando al equipo llenar cajas para una transferencia sencilla.

—No, en realidad no. Tenía la esperanza de compartir un apartamento con alguien, pero vamos ¿Quién me querría de compañero de piso?— respondió John, y frunció el ceño hacia su compañero cuando por detenerse de repente.

—Oh, no lo sé ¿Por qué no intentas preguntarle a tu alter ego?

John se burló, negando con la cabeza al otro hombre —Deja de bromear, Sherlock. Ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder.

Una ceja levantada fue lo que encontró, y el hombre se apoyó en una de las paredes, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado —Espero que te guste el violín. Me ayuda a pensar. Y no soy exactamente el tipo de persona que las mujeres adoran –no es que me interesen, en todo caso– así que puedes estar seguro de que no llevaré chicas a casa para follar.

—Hablas en serio. De verdad— dijo John, mirando a Sherlock con una expresión de asombro. Un mudo "DUH" flotaba en el aire, y John sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole al otro hombre —Este acuerdo podría finalmente terminar con mi muerte, pero ¿qué demonios? Acepto.

Volvieron a caminar, en silencio esta vez, y John reflexionó sobre lo que Sherlock le había dicho —Así que no te van las mujeres—comenzó.

—No— fue la respuesta cortante.

— ¿Tienes novio? Porque yo… er…— tartamudeó, sonrojándose —No me estoy proponiendo— explicó con una ceja levantada —Tengo curiosidad, eso es todo.

Sherlock resopló y atravesó a John con una mirada que haría que las piernas de cualquiera se convirtieran en gelatina— Yo me considero casado con mi trabajo.

—Bien, eso es... bien— alcanzó a decir John antes de que su hermana apareciera frente a ellos, con dos tazas de café ¡Como un salvavidas! —¡Harry! Oh, Dios mío, gracias. Finalmente. Te tomó mucho tiempo en llegar— consciente de que estaba balbuceando y ahora estaba sujeto a dos miradas muy entretenidas, tomó su taza y bebió de ella, ocultando su rostro.

—Escuché que se trasladarán a Londres para este proyecto— comenzó Harry, enarcando una ceja —Y este tipo Sherlock del que has estado hablando durante meses, me dices que van a estar viviendo en un apartamento juntos ¿Debo esperar el feliz anuncio a finales de mes?

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, el rostro de John estaba del mismo color que el de Greg, rojo y sonrojado. Sherlock estaba junto a él, divertido por la incomodidad de John —Vamos a ser compañeros de piso, Harry, por el tiempo que me necesiten en Londres, y nos dividiremos el costo del apartamento. Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos una pareja o que estoy sexualmente interesado en él ¡Nosotros apenas si nos conocemos!

—No hay necesidad de ser tímido, John. Madre y Padre saben que eventualmente vas a batear en sentido contrario. Has permanecido soltero por mucho tiempo.

—Oh cállate, Harry.

=X=

_—La dirección es 221B en la calle Baker. Nos vemos allí._

Las palabras se reproducen una y otra vez en la mente de John, el acento inconfundible de Sherlock inundando sus pensamientos con imágenes inapropiadas que le hacen contemplar seriamente la idea de golpear su cabeza con fuerza en la pared sólo para deshacerse de él. Él no era gay, no se volvería gay por su compañero de trabajo, y no había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que él se pusiera caliente por causa de Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Cómo estuvo la reunión, querido?— Preguntó Victoria, saludándolo en el pasillo mientras colgaba el abrigo.

—Estuvo bien. Me mudo a Londres. Tal vez Harry ya les contó sobre mis arreglos de vivienda, Madre— respondió, dando a la mujer un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, lo ha hecho, nos llamó a mí y a tu padre mientras estabas ocupado ¿Cómo es Gregory Lestrade? Recuerdo haberlo conocido en una de sus producciones, pero nunca fuimos debidamente presentados.

John sonrió al recordar la cara roja de Greg, y le palmeó el brazo a su madre con suavidad— Es brillante. Espero que el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde sea un éxito. Él y Steven Stark están trabajando juntos, y Sherlock parece tener la necesidad de provocarlos con frecuencia. Será divertido, madre. Te digo lo aseguro.

—¡Es bueno saberlo! ¿Cuándo partirás a Londres? Puedo hacer que te lleven en el coche, pero no lo puedes utilizar allá— respondió ella, dándole a su hijo una mirada calculada para asegurarse de que estaba escuchando —Así que ni siquiera intentes pedirlo, John Watson.

Recuerdos de la vez de cuando chantajeó a su chofer para no devolver el coche llegaron, y se ruborizó un poco, moviendo la cabeza en disimulada diversión —Nunca más, madre. He visto a padre cuando está enojado, y definitivamente _no _quiero verlo por segunda vez— Victoria sonrió un poco de esto, un 'Oh, John' se dispersó por su rostro —Me voy mañana, ya que Greg y los demás se irán hoy. Quiere que lleguemos detrás de ellos para que podamos prepararnos tan pronto como sea posible.

—Está bien, voy a preparar una bandeja de galletas para ti y Sherlock. Tendrás algo de dinero transferido a tu cuenta para ayudarte con la mudanza.

=X=

Tan pronto como John se posó en la acera frente al 221B, Sherlock entró a grandes zancadas en su visión, con una bufanda envuelta alrededor de su cuello largo y pálido, el abrigo ondeando con el viento. Levantó una ceja ante el ritmo impecable del hombre y le estrechó la mano brevemente cuando llegaron a la puerta.

—¡Señora Hudson!— llamó Sherlock, golpeando la aldaba de bronce mientras esperaban a la casera para abrirles.

—Este parece un lugar privilegiado. Debe ser caro— murmuró John, mirando a su compañero.

—Conozco a la señora Hudson, la casera. Va a ser una oferta especial. Ella me debe un favor. Hace unos años, su marido quedó condenado a muerte en Florida. Tuve la oportunidad de ayudar.

—Así que detuviste al marido de ser ejecutado— Esto le valió una sonrisa tensa por parte de Sherlock.

—Oh no, me aseguré de ello— Respondió el hombre, mirando la reacción confusa de John. En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió, y una alegre anciana les dio la bienvenida en la puerta, anunciando que entraran.

—Sherlock— dijo ella con cariño, envolviendo al hombre en un abrazo.

—Señora Hudson, John Watson— señaló Sherlock a John en la presentación, y él le estrechó la mano a la casera, sintiendo que estaba conociendo a la gemela de su madre. Siguió a Sherlock por las escaleras y por el apartamento, mirando a su alrededor en apreciación. Era un desastre, seguro, pero podría vivir con eso, una vez que enderezara las cosas de Sherlock y añadiera las suyas.

— ¿Qué piensa, señor Watson? Hay una habitación extra en el segundo piso, si van a necesitar dos— dijo la señora Hudson, con las manos en frente de ella.

—Por supuesto que vamos a necesitar dos— John frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué la mujer pensó que estaba en una relación sexual con Sherlock.

—Oh, no te preocupes, hay de todo tipo por aquí. La señora Turner, al lado, tiene un matrimonio— explicó, al parecer impávida ante su ceño en desacuerdo —¿Te gustaría una taza de té? Sólo por esta vez, claro está. Soy la dueña, no el ama de llaves, querido— advirtió, entrando animada en la cocina.

John sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y darse por vencido, se sentó en un cómodo sofá que tenía un cojín con la bandera de Inglaterra descansando sobre él. Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá, con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, mostrando un indicio de piel a los ojos de John. Suspirando, levantó los pies y los apoyó en la mesa, mirando mientras el chofer ponía sus cosas en el interior del apartamento.

—Recuerdo que traje galletas. Madre nos hizo una bandeja anoche. Y mermelada. Hay mermelada— murmuró John, mientras el chofer le daba la lata y el frasco de mermelada de fresa. Quitó sus pies de la mesa y sacudió el polvo antes de poner las galletas y la mermelada allí. Sherlock perezosamente tomó la lata antes de que la señora Hudson entrara en la habitación y le dio una _mirada_ que claramente decía "Levántate". Poniendo mala cara, el hombre se sentó y aceptó su té sin decir una palabra, esperando a John para abrir la lata.

—Gracias, señora Hudson— dijo John, inhalando el olor de la infusión con los ojos cerrados. Luego, tomando un sorbo, lo puso de nuevo sobre la mesa, abrió la lata y se la pasó a Sherlock, que parecía dispuesto a consumir una lata completa —Guarda algo para después, Sherlock— dijo, levantando una ceja deliberadamente mientras el hombre tomaba un puñado. Con un suspiro, como si hubiera sido expuesto, Sherlock puso unas pocas las galletas de vuelta y masticó pensativamente una pieza que había dejado en su mano.

—Victoria _volvería inseguro_a un panadero por la forma en que hace sus delicateses ¿Está segura de que no es su hermana, señora Hudson?— preguntó, haciendo que la mujer se ruboriza.

—Oh Sherlock, deja de halagarme. Ambos sabemos que no voy a cocinar para ti a menos que lo pidas educadamente. Soy tu casera, no tu ama de llaves— se los recordó a los dos de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta —Estoy abajo por si necesitas algo.

John terminó el té primero y recogió sus maletas para desempacar, dejando solo a Sherlock. Estaba satisfecho con la habitación que tenía, la ventana daba directamente a las concurridas calles de Londres. El sol se había puesto, y la oscuridad había caído sobre la ciudad. John tuvo que admirar el parpadeo de las luces mientras estas eran encendidas en los establecimientos. Cambridge era muy diferente a este lugar, y por alguna razón –y él estaba muy seguro de que la razón no era el hombre come galletas que había dejado abajo– no tenía ganas de volver.

Un repentino _ring _proveniente de su bolsillo interrumpió sus pensamientos, sacó su celular, sosteniéndolo contra su oído mientras respondía —John Watson.

—Hola, señor Watson— una voz desconocida habló en el otro extremo de la línea —¿Puede ver la cámara al otro lado de la calle?— John forzó la vista y vio la cámara de circuito cerrado fijo en él. —Sí, pue…—

—¿Y ve la lámpara en la esquina de la calle?— la persona que llamaba le preguntó de nuevo. Esta vez vio rápidamente, y habló en un tono áspero.

—¿Quién es?—

—Diga su precio, señor Watson. Puedo pagarle cualquier cantidad— respondió la voz en tono divertido —Yo pido sólo una cosa de usted.

—¿A cambio de qué?— inquirió John con incredulidad, preguntándose por qué le ofrecían dinero.

—Información— dijo el hombre en la línea —Nada indiscreto. Nada que le haga sentir... incómodo. Sólo dígame lo que está haciendo— Incluso un idiota sabría que se estaba refiriendo a Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó John de nuevo, su mano apretada alrededor de su teléfono.

—Me preocupo por él. Constantemente— fue la respuesta —Pero yo preferiría que mi preocupación no se mencionase. Tenemos lo que se podría llamar... una relación difícil. Soy lo más parecido a un amigo que Sherlock Holmes es capaz de tener.

—¿Y qué podría ser eso?— John se sintió obligado a terminar la llamada, aunque sólo sea para detener la rareza de su conversación, pero no lo hizo, sólo para escuchar la respuesta del hombre.

—Un enemigo. En su mente, sin duda. Si tuviera que preguntarle, probablemente diría archienemigo. Él ama ser dramático— Un suspiro acompañó las palabras, y esta vez, John pulsó el botón de colgar, dejando caer su teléfono en el suelo. Si cada segundo de estar viviendo como compañero de Sherlock sería tan teatral como la llamada, serían las ocho semanas más largas de su vida.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

Muchas gracias por leer.

Este fanfic se encuentra en **HIATUS**. Ya le pregunté a la autora y me dice que, por el momento, tiene algo así como un bloqueo temporal. Pero cuando tenga noticias, se las haré saber. ;)

Recuerden que mis traducciones se encuentran **exclusivamente** en mi cuenta de ffnet, en ningún otro lado deben estar; si te gustó mi trabajo, por favor, copia y pega el link nada más, **no copies el texto**, pues eso es plagio.

Gracias.


End file.
